O-Ed Eleven
"O-Ed Eleven" is the 18th episode of Season 3 and the 70th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds find a treasure map in Eddy's Brother's room and set out to find the supposed treasure where the X marks the spot. Plot Eddy's always been a bit of a tease and today is no exception as he taunts his friends about possibly visiting his somewhat legendary older brother's bedroom. This time around though, there seems to be no catch as Eddy really does come up with the goods and the three awe-struck Eds soon find themselves standing in the suburban equivalent of Eldorado! It seems Eddy's brother was one unique character if the room decor is anything to go by! In the midst of his admiration clumsy Ed somehow manages to break a winner's trophy but Eddy's frustration soon turns to delight as a map falls out of the trophy and he realizes it's the map that leads to his brother's buried treasure. Unfortunately the map is too unique for any of the Eds to decipher for the moment and there is not even some kind of marking that points to where the treasure is. Edd declares he will take the map but it will take some time for him to decipher it. He tells the other Eds to meet him at his house in an hour. After Edd leaves Eddy asks Ed what are they supposed to do for an hour. Ed says he has an elastic with him, but Eddy does not care. While Eddy has his back turned, Ed stretches the elastic before letting it go which causes it to hit Eddy right when the scene fades to black. An hour later Eddy and Ed high-tail it back to his house to see what he's made of the map. Eddy instead of knocking then pummels Edd's door with a shovel. Edd answers and questions Eddy why he did that. Eddy and Ed want answers about the map, but Edd guiltily confesses that the logic behind this one is far beyond his range of understanding. Eddy angrily states to Edd he is supposed to be the smart one. Ed then suddenly has an idea and states "I think I just thunked!". Edd questions Edd if that was English, but Ed then grabs Eddy and places him on the projection of the map stating to Edd that is X marks the spot. Edd then observes what Ed did and soon realizes that Ed used Eddy's pencil-drawn ear as the "X" for the map. Edd is shocked that he was able to figure it out and asks how did he do it. Ed says that it is a brother thing. Edd compliments Ed on how nicely put that was and Eddy then scoffs it off by saying "Oh brother!" to this. Edd then places a map of the Cul-de-Sac over Eddy's map to deduce where in the Cul-de-Sac the treasure is. Eddy tells him to hurry up as he is starting to see spots. Edd declares he found the place they need to find, which Eddy is happy to hear, but Edd soon sees it is not good and very risky. Edd then takes a file out of his file cabinet and states to Eddy according to his calculations, Eddy's brother's Treasure lies deep within the confines of the trailer park. He then slams down the file onto the table revealing it is the Kanker Sisters' file and that the treasure is hidden within their trailer somewhere. Eddy slams his fists down on the file and states angrily that his brother was a wiz at ticking him off. A new strategy is called for. The Eds, poorly disguised as workmen, pretend to be working on a problem in the Kankers' drains in order to remove any suspicions on them and the girls seem satisfied with their explanation (after all workmen can be so cute). After the Kankers leave back into their trailer, Edd analyzes the map again and says that if his calculations are correct the treasure should be underneath the Kankers' trailer. As Edd and Eddy look under the latter says they should start digging, but one quick glance under the trailer is enough to convince both of them that this is a job for the Lumpy One and after a good greasing with butter he's soon busy digging and it's not long before he strikes gold in the form of an old suitcase. Eddy knows this is it but unfortunately for the boys, right in the midst of their celebrations they realize that they have emerged through the Kankers' bathroom floor and the girls are all ready to clean up as well as pucker up. What's worse is that the suitcase belongs to them (and only filled with wishbones for some reason). Edd realizes the only way out of this is to bribe the Kankers with 50 cents for each of them. With the help of fifty cents apiece, Edd and Ed buy their way to freedom while stingy Eddy, too mean to cough up the cash, is left with the Kankers. Edd thinks he should have brought more coins with him, but Ed tells him he did the brotherly thing as they walk out of the Trailer Park. Edd asks does he really think so, but Ed just responds with "Think what, Double D?" as they leave. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': "Not that it's out of place in this 'den of dishevelment', but why is there a vehicle sitting in your brother's bedroom?" Eddy: "He keeps his snake in the trunk." the boot of the car "Huh, the little weasel (referring to the snake) must've escaped again." Edd: hearing a snake escape "Escaped? Oh dear, oh dear, oh-" and bumps into the giant camel Eddy: "HEY WATCH THE CAMEL! I said no touching!" ---- *'Edd': and confused "Oh, look at the time. Gotta go...Ta-ta." Eddy: "Were are YOU going?" ---- *'Ed': at the wall "Oh cool! It is so flat!" Edd: off-screen "I'm surrounded by idiots." ---- *'Eddy': Ed "Ever think of renting out that empty space you call a head?" ---- *'Ed': "I think I just thunk." Edd: "Was that English, Ed?" ---- *''bangs on Edd's door with a shovel a couple of times before stopping'' Edd: and answers door "Why did you pummel my door with a shovel?" ---- *'Edd': expecting the "X" that is drawn and animated on Eddy's ear "By Jove, he's got it! Ed, how did you do that?" Ed: "Because I am a brother and Eddy's brother is a brother and Eddy is a brother to Eddy's brother as a brother I am." Edd: "Um… nicely put, Ed." Eddy: "Oh brother." ---- *'Edd': and defeated "I concede to your brother's ingenuity, Eddy. I couldn't decipher the map!" ---- *'Eddy': at Edd for not making a good enough effort "You're supposed to be the smart one! You're messing with our group dynamics!" Edd: disappointed "It's beyond me, Eddy." ---- *'Ed': out loud after being covered in butter by Edd and Eddy "My fantasy come true! I am buttered toast!" ---- *'Ed': up the trailer "It smells under here, guys." Edd: talking through clenched teeth "Down, Ed, down! Put it down!" Ed: "What?" ---- *'Marie': hearing Ed loudly drop the trailer "Go tell those guys to keep it down, Lee!" Lee: trailer door and peers outside "HEY WALTER!" around and sees nobody outside and walks back inside "No sign of him, Marie, must be on a coffee break." ---- *'Eddy': Edd announces the 50-cent bribe "Fifty? Pay? I can't breathe!" Trivia *'Goofs': **The window in Eddy's brother's room is bricked up, and there are no other sources of light. In fact, Eddy didn't even flip on the light switch when he entered, so the room should be pitch-black. Despite this, there is clearly enough light to see by. Even if you account for the door being open, there should certainly be some dark spaces in the room, most notably near the entryway's wall. **If you look carefully in Edd's file cabinet, there is no Kankers folder. In fact, based on where he took the folder out of, he took Danny's folder. **The Kanker's home has stairs, eventhough they live in a trailer. *This is the first appearance of Eddy's Brother's Room. The second appearance is in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show where the Eds try to hide from the kids' wrath. *The title of the episode is a reference to the 1960 film Ocean's 11. *Look at the names on the files in Edd's cabinet. They include the Cul-de-sac kids, his parents, and dossiers on Big Jim, Hyuck and Danny. "Big" Jim Miller is a senior storyboard artist at A.K.A. Cartoon, Hyuck E. is one of the props/background artists, and Danny is of course none other than the Eds' creator, Danny Antonucci! *On Eddy's Brother's wall, it says he had 13 dates. *Eddy's Brother seems to be a complex person as he has some strange items in his room. The most unusual ones are: **A "lucky" toilet seat with robotic arms **A Nana Mouskouri poster (Nana is a Greek singer who was very popular in the '70s) **A beach set, chair and parasol complete with a pile of sand **A car **A harp **A slug-shaped clock sitting next to a packet of salt (go figure, salt kills slugs and snails.) **A stuffed camel **A bricked off window **A bricked off air vent **A refrigerator with a fold out bed **The safe booby trap (literally a safe hanging from the ceiling to drop on the intruder) *In this episode, we find out that Eddy's brother has a pet snake (that, according to Eddy, "escaped again"). *Eddy's brother is skilled in many things including; brick laying, trap-setting, ice chewing, map-making, and Bouzouki playing (a kind of Greek instrument). *While dressed as a construction worker, Edd makes a fake ID card using the name Walter Sobchak, a reference to John Goodman's character in the 1998 cult film The Big Lebowski. *In about 7 minutes 46 seconds into the episode, you can see The Kankers' Ship In-A-Bottle, which was later featured in "Run for your Ed." *It is possible that the suitcase once belonged to Eddy's Brother, and that he had given it to the Kankers' at one point since he had a treasure map that lead right to it, and because May said "Hey! I forgot where I hid these!" toward the end of the episode. *This is one of the two episodes where only the Eds and Kankers appear, the other earlier episode is "Nagged to Ed." *No scams are in this episode. *This is the second time Edd says "I'm surrounded by idiots." He said this when he was standing with Ed and Eddy in front of Eddy's Brother's room. The first time was in "Dim Lit Ed" at the end of the latter episode when Jonny bought one of the exotic pets. *This is the first time that the Ed's were sent on a misleading treasure hunt from a treasure map drawn by Eddy's Brother. This would happen a second time in the special Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw. *Notice that on the wall of Eddy's Brother's room there is a poster that says "Beach Blanket Bongo." This is the second time that a reference was made to the 1965 movie, "Beach Blanket Bingo." The first time was in "Hot Buttered Ed" when Kevin says, "Ha! Good luck, Beach Blanket Dorko!" *This is the second episode where Ed says, "It is slippery, Eddy!" The first episode he said it was "Dim Lit Ed." Gallery The Things from Eddy's Brother's Room Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h42m39s468.png|The Camel. Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h42m46s996.png|The Snail Clock. Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h42m51s828.png|The Toilet Seat/Horse Shoe. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-21h42m03s248.png|The Safe. Vlcsnap-2013-08-07-08h58m58s214.png|Eddy's Brother's Car. Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h46m48s333.png|The Bricked-Up Window. Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h47m30s649.png|Eddy's Brother's Bed. Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h48m44s268.png|The Mock Beach. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-21h40m07s105.png|Eddy's Brother's Trophy. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-21h35m45s39.png|Eddy's Brother's Map. Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h44m54s573.png|An overview of Eddy's Brother's room. Other Pictures Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h41m10s956.png|The elaborate security system of Eddy's Brother's room. Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h49m57s338.png|NO TOUCHING! Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h50m42s772.png|Eddy does not look happy. Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h51m29s124.png|All the materials Edd used to try and figure out the puzzle. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-21h40m54s71.png|"Kankers!" Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h52m44s433.png|Walter Sobchak. Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h53m44s624.png|Walter Sobchak's fake ID. Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h56m10s937.png|"My fantasy come true! I am buttered toast!" Vlcsnap-2013-08-17-12h59m57s91.png|"It smells under here, guys." Video See Also *Kanker-Brother Treasure Map *Kankers' Trailer *Walter Sobchak *Jackhammer Category:Episodes Category:Season 3